Just A Wallet Photo-Chapter 2
by Kumi-braids
Summary: Heero spots Relena and Kado together...what will happen now? R/R (Make sure to read chapter 1 first!)


Just A Wallet Photo Chapter 2

Authors Note: OK...welcome back to the second chapter of "Just A Wallet Photo". Hmm...yes...Relena Peacecraft dating a rich young man...what shall happen? I do not know. I'm having a BBBAAAD day, so I'd love so good comments. 

Well, ja ne!

Kumi-braids

~

Chapter 2

Relena was still slightly upset about what Heero had done outside of the restaurant. She knew that he was lucky Kado had a good temper. Even so, she was surprised at Heero's words...and dedication. She hoped it wouldn't be a problem. The phone rang suddenly, and Relena quickly screwed the cap back onto the bottle of nail polish and rushed to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said, and a warm, romantic voice replied.

"Hello, Relena. It's Kado." 

"Oh!" Relena exclaimed. "Hello! It's only been an hour and a half since our date. What's up?"  
"Oh, nothing really. Just wanted to check up on you." he said in return. "Have you talked to that Heero Yuy character? He seems rather heartless."  
Relena almost began speaking again, until she realized what he had said. Heero? Heartless..well, sure, he wasn't known for his happy states...but still, heartless? Heero had been concerned for her feelings, that wasn't heartless. He was just looking out for her.

"I'm sorry, Kado, but I'm afraid you're mistaken. Heero is definitely not heartless. He's a soldier and has been through much more than many." Relena finally spoke. 

"I apologize." Kado said in a syrupy sweet voice. "But, I was wondering, would you like to go horse back riding this weekend?"  
"Of course!" Relena exclaimed, her mind pushed away from his previous comment. "I'm not booked for a long time...so this should be fun!"

"All right...I'll pick you up at two PM tomorrow?" Kado sounded pleased at her decision.

"Sure thing!" Relena couldn't help giggling slightly. "See you!"

~

"Heero!" Relena was screaming. "Wait! Come back, wait!"

The Gundam was charging away in the distance. But what was a Gundam doing there? In such a time? It was complete peace...and besides, hadn't he gotten rid of his gundam?

"Come back!" she wailed, and suddenly, he appeared in front of her.

"You have Kado...I realize I am no longer of use to you." Heero growled. "You've made it clear that he can protect you."  
"Please, Heero. Where are you going?"

"Towards people who need my help, Relena." his eyes were still ice cold, and he disappeared suddenly.

Relena felt a lump grow in her throat and she burst into tears, suddenly bursting out towards the Gundam. But Kado suddenly was in front of her, and grabbed her hand.

"Stop, Relena." his face was sneering, laughing darkly. "It's no use. I've got other girls. Looks like you made a mistake, after all."

"NO!" Relena cried out. "What's wrong with me?"

~

Relena woke suddenly. Sun rays were beaming through the window. She was frightened, and groggily went out of bed. What had happened to her. She stepped in front of her mirror. Her appearance was frazzled. Strings of hair were sticky up everywhere, and her eyes were red and her cheeks were patched crimson. 

Sighing and shaking her head, Relena went off to take a shower.

~

Heero leaned back in his chair, aiming with the cross bow.

"Crossbow?" Duo suddenly popped in the room, and Heero accidentally shot. Duo jumped away and Heero sighed.

"OK, that was interesting." Duo grumbled. "So, what's with the crossbow?"

"Trying new weapons, that's all." he managed to fight back a grumpy glare. "Where's the others?"

"Eating." Duo sighed. "I already finished. They wouldn't let me have anymore. They asked if I could tell you to come and eat."

"Oh. Well, tell them I'm not hungry." Heero said.

"Get your mind off Relena." Duo sighed. "You know that obviously she can take care of herself." Lazily he plopped down onto his blow up couch. "She'll have to find out on her own. Nothin' you can do about it. Sorry."

Heero sat up and rubbed his forehead. "Look. I'm going out. See you."

~

Relena smiled as they walked up the rocky path towards the stables. She was wearing full riding habit, including a pair of beige breeches, black riding boots, a white t-shirt, and was holding a pair of gloves, along with a velvet covered riding hat.

"Looks like you ride a lot," Kado commented, also wearing the full riding clothes.

"Yeah, a bit." Relena replied. "I really enjoy it."

"Ever thought of getting your own horse?" Kado asked.

"Oh, maybe." Relena said. "Still, I'd like to learn more about them."

They went to the main office and were assigned horses. They followed the groom towards the stalls.

One horse was chestnut, the other black. The chestnut was named Mirage-Relena would be riding her. The black horse was a gelding named Streak. The horses were all tacked up, and they chose their trail.

~

Heero sighed, wondering why he had decided to go to the stables. He went to the office, feeling slightly awkward. 

"Planning to ride like this?" the woman asked.

Heero gave her a look, and automatically she shut her mouth and began looking up free horses.

"Hmm...a nice gelding named Perfection is free..."

"I'll ride him." Heero cut in, and she quickly called for a hand to show him to the horse.

The horse was bay, shiny and quite magnificent. As soon as he was out, he ditched the helmet and quickly mounted up. He walked the horse towards his chosen trail and began riding.

~

Relena felt the rhythm of the horse underneath her as she cantered. Ahead of her, Kado's horse's beating hooves were perfectly fitting with Relena's horse.

Finally, they slowed their horses to a walk and cooled down. 

~

Heero's wild hair was becoming even more tangled in the wind. The horse was in a full out gallop, Heero's sneakers pushed down in the stirrups. After a few more strides, he asked for a walk, and the horse pulled up into a quiet pace.

He heard laughter...surprisingly familiar, however.

Heero quickly dismounted and led the horse quietly down the path.

"Relena..." he whispered. Kado's arms were wrapped around her shoulders, and she was holding his hands. Her head was tilted so she could see him, and suddenly...

He had kissed her!

She let go of his hands and turned. The kiss lasted for a few moments, until Relena giggled and they let go. Much to Heero's dismay, Perfection let out a sudden snort, and the couple turned.

"Heero!" Relena gasped.

"You..." Kado snarled. "I let you go once...I won't do it again!" 

In one quick movement, Heero leapt onto the horse's back and was galloping away, back towards the stables.

Horrified, Relena untied her horse in a swift pull and mounted, leaving Kado behind.

~

Relena's sleep, instead of horrifying, filled with nightmares, was rather peaceful. She was dreaming...

Heero was holding her tight, in a warm embrace. Relena's head was laying against his shoulder, her heart pounding in rhythm with his own. Heero suddenly tilted her head and they were brought into a warm kiss.

"Heero..." she whispered. "I love you..."

"Relena..."

~

Both woke at the same time, from the same dream. Relena was more flushed then she had ever been, while Heero was quiet as they ate breakfast.

"I can't believe it..." Relena muttered. "I'm dating someone and I'm dreaming I'm kissing somebody else."

But the feeling brought butterflies to her stomach. She had to find Heero, quick. Just for once, see who she truly loved. But still...wouldn't that be cheating?

Quickly Relena picked up the phone and dialed Kado's number. "Hello?" Kado's voice came.

"It's Relena!" Relena said. "I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Yes...of course, dear. Anything."

Somehow, after her dream, his voice didn't have such an effect on her.

"I think I want to see some other people for a bit."

"Oh." Kado said. "Darling, don't let Heero get in our path. After the riding trip...I know you are emotionally scarred. But that embrace I had you in..." Suddenly, Relena couldn't take it.

"No, Kado, please don't. I want to see some other people. Please." Relena interrupted.

"All right." Kado sighed. "But I'll always be looking forward to seeing you, Relena."

"Thank you. Bye."

~

Relena was rushing through the busy streets, searching for him, somewhere. She had been running for a long time. But, almost by her negative thoughts...Heero was standing right across the street.

~

Heero heard a voice calling.

"HEERO!" 

He turned. Relena was rushing towards him. Heero stared at her. After his dream...what was happening?"

She pulled his head towards hers and kissed him.

~

Only across the street, Kado was watching. His eyes flashed dangerously, and said, "Heero, I won't let you get away with her. She is my princess from the past. I am bringing her back to her kingdom...and back to power."  
~

END CHAPTER 2

Authors Note: Dun dun dun dun...well, I hope this was better written then the other chapter. I put more time in it...don't you just hate that guys guts? But...I'm actually pleased how I ended this chapter. Chapter 3 will have a bit more dramatic stuff, instead of just romantic stuff. But Kado...what will he do? (Puts on dramatic tone...) Just read the next chapter! Coming to a Fanfiction.net soon!

Review please!


End file.
